weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Reinard Wagner
Reinhard Wagner (Nov 16, 1876 - April 2, 1964) was born November 16, 1876 to John Wagner and Catherine Weber in Germany. He was Christened (Roman Catholic) the next day in Gentingen. His occupation was recorded as Ackergehilfe ("field assistant"). He lived in Waterloo, Iowa. In the 1895 Census, he (as Rheinhart) was recorded as living with Frank and Kate Weber in Black Hawk County, Iowa. He worked for the railroad, doing contruction work. He helped build large railroad bridges and water towers for the railroad yards in the southern states, Oklahoma and Arkansas. He would come back and visit Iowa often and kept in close touch with Frank and Kate Weber and their children. He would bring them fruit and candy when he came to visit. He liked to entertain the children by tossing coins in the grass for them to find. Reinard liked carpentry and fixing things and was a good handyman. Reinard spent his last years staying with Julius and Kathryn Delagardelle. This is where he died on April 2, 1964. Reinard is buried in St. Joseph's cemetery at Raymond, Iowa, right next to the plot of his cousin Frank and wife Kate. Reinard never married. Possible Immigration Ships The record seems to indicate that he left for America on January 19, 1893. That would certainly agree with his place in the 1895 Iowa Census. I can't check it against the 1890 U.S. Census since most of it was destroyed by fire in 1921. There is a record"Canada Passenger Lists, 1881-1922", index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/2Q95-DTC : accessed 28 Aug 2014), R Wagner, 1893. that implies he may have come across on the S.S. Vancouver, stopping in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada in February 1893 on his way to Dubuque, Iowa (see picture). It also gives him as a 17 year old laborer. Three slight issues with this. First, he really should be 16 years old, but that may be a mistake on the part of the original recorded (he could have asked for his birth year and just subtracted rather than asking for his age). Second, I know there was a similarly aged Reinhard Wagner living in Dubuque at the time that this Reinhard was in America - so it is possible that this represents the other Reinhard Wagner. Third, he isn't recorded as Reinhard Wagner, but as R. Wagner - so it could really be someone completely different. But for the moment, this appears to be the correct Reinhard since the time lines up properly and the destination is where he would be going (with the assumption that he would find his own way from Dubuque to Waterloo). There is another record"New York, Passenger Arrival Lists (Ellis Island), 1892-1924," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JJP7-NTB : accessed 28 Aug 2014), Reinhard Wagner, arrived at New York, 22 Nov 1911, on the Vaderland; citing National Archives, Washington D.C. that more clearly gives the correct Reinhard Wagner. It says that he came through Ellis Island on November 22, 1911 on the SS Vaderland. He was single of German origin and his last place of residence was Waterloo, Iowa. His citizenship status was recorded with an X, but I don't know if this means he was or wasn't a citizen at this point. So this record indicates he was already in America before this, but that perhaps he went back to Germany at some point. Sources His name is recorded as Reinard, Reinhard, Rheinhard, and Rheinhart. Gallery Frank Weber Family with Reinhart Wagner.jpg 100_3528.jpg References Banz.biz Webtree: http://www.banz.biz/webtrees/family.php?famid=F27715&ged=Banz "Deutschland, Geburten und Taufen 1558-1898," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/VH9M-BKG : accessed 28 Aug 2014), Catharinae Weber in entry for Reinhardus Wagner, 17 Nov 1876; citing ; FHL microfilm 466482. Category:John and Catherine Wagner Family